


В Бикон-Хиллз нет волков

by Gevion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark, Gen, Insanity, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер еще безумнее, чем обычно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Бикон-Хиллз нет волков

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для Фандомной Битвы-2014.

В Бикон-Хиллз нет волков. Есть несметное множество самых разных тварей: и хищников, и жертв, и падальщиков. А вот волков нет. Ни одного не осталось, думает Питер, потому что все Хейлы сгорели заживо, превратились в пепел, а те, что выжили — только тени.

Дерек — больная, истерзанная плоть, которая все рычит и скалит зубы, не в силах защитить ни себя, ни кого-либо другого даже от призраков прошлого. Щенки Дерека — ничего не понимающая мелочь, шавки, а не волки. Скотт — обыкновенный мальчишка, и даже укус меняет его только физически, оставляя внутри того же бестолкового подростка. Лора мертва, бедная-бедная растерзанная девочка. Пусть такой и остается, для своего же блага.

Питер — это только ядовитый язык и отравленная душа, и отравлена она была задолго до пожара. Не гарью или вонью жареной плоти, а самой собой. Этот яд он видит в собственных глазах, в то расширяющихся, то сужающихся зрачках, которые пульсируют, будто его голова вот-вот лопнет. Яд — и на его слишком чистых руках: он моет их до тех пор, пока не стирает верхний слой кожи напрочь и не показывается розоватое мясо.

Руки до тошноты похожи на освежеванную тушу, но как только он перестает их тереть, выступает кровь. Единственная, до которой он сейчас может добраться, поэтому Питер лижет свои ладони, почти царапая их бледными клыками, и тогда они исцеляются гораздо быстрее. Как если бы паршивый пес зализывал свои тощие изуродованные бока.

Новая кожа все равно отрастает слишком скоро, чтобы он успел распробовать _вкус_ , но Питер все равно чувствует сладковатую нотку разложения. Он не знает, как еще отчистить все, что пятнает его ладони — можно стереть старую грязь, но как избавиться от еще не совершенного, но желаемого?

(Кровь и сажа, сажа и кровь, а у Лоры перед тем, как она захлебнулась собственной кровью, был такой странный взгляд — он сразу и не узнал в нем боль от осознания предательства. У Дерека был бы точно такой же.)

У Питера злые глаза и имя такое острое, что режет язык и оставляет после себя привкус крови, когда его произносишь. Ничего удивительного, что ему никто не верит.

Он больше не убивает, но не потому, что не может — он сейчас сильнее, чем когда-либо. И не из-за того, что не хочет — наоборот, жаждет этого так сильно, что вгрызается в собственную руку в отчаянии. Питер удерживается от убийства потому что смерть — это не навечно, он знает по собственному опыту. Он избегает всех, прячется в темноте, будто боится сгореть от первого солнечного луча.

То, что тебя не убивает, делает только сильнее. То, что тебя убивает, делает сильнее вдвойне. Втройне.

Может быть, тогда он надеялся умереть. Может быть — нет. Но Питер чувствует себя преданным, оскорбленным в лучших чувствах: ведь избавил же он город от призраков, шатавшихся по его улицам и веривших, что они живы. Или почти избавил (смерти наверняка не понравилось это «почти», сделка должна быть честной). Лора, верившая раньше в рай, лежала на земле, пропитанной кровью, широко раскинув руки. Все псы попадают в рай, думает Питер, и ей там самое место, в этом чертовом краю меда и молока.

А Питер не закончил свое дело, за что и поплатился. Не смертью, а жизнью после нее.

В Бикон-Хиллз даже смерти доверять нельзя. Питер вот и не доверяет. Безумие пожирает его изнутри.

В Бикон-Хиллз нет волков. Ни одного не осталось.


End file.
